


Ten z Alternatywną Rzeczywistością

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Tydzień Supernatural 2016 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betaed, Dedriel, Drunk Sex, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, kac, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>— W jakiś sposób w ciągu wieczora doszedłeś do wniosku, że jedyny sposób, aby ta noc była na pewno ciekawa, jest sięgnięcie po tequilę — oznajmia wszystkim Castiel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego tekstu <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/151758">The One With The Alternate Universe</a> autorstwa entanglednow. Betowały <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a> i <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrimonia">Acrimonia</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten z Alternatywną Rzeczywistością

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One With The Alternate Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151758) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> **Oryginalny tytuł i link do tekstu:** [The One With The Alternate Universe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151758);
> 
>  **Autor:** entanglednow;
> 
>  **Tłumacz:** RCS;
> 
>  **Beta:** [Rzan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan) i [Acrimonia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrimonia);
> 
>  **Zgoda:** jest;
> 
>  **Pairing:** Sastiel (Sam Winchester x Castiel) oraz Dedriel (Dean Winchester x Gabriel);
> 
>  **Gatunek:** komedia;
> 
> Nie zapomnijcie dać kudos też pod oryginałem ♥

Sam budzi się w ten leniwy, zdezorientowany i ciężki sposób, który sugeruje, że poprzedni wieczór spędził w towarzystwie ogromnych ilości alkoholu..

Poza tym, nie jest sam.

Nie wie, jak udało mu się skończyć z kimś w łóżku. Ale są razem, ciepli i nadzy, i ułożeni w ten typowy sposób mówiący „mieliśmy sporo seksu” i Sam nie ma nic przeciwko dalszemu podążaniu tą drogą.

Ukrywa twarz w tyle szyi swojego łóżkowego partnera i mruczy coś pytającego.

Ktokolwiek to jest, przysuwa się do niego, a całe ciepło i mięśnie wciskają się tam, gdzie jest twardy. I Sam to popiera, tak bardzo popiera. Przejeżdża dłonią po krzywiźnie miękkiej talii i przesuwa jedną z nóg, by splątać ich ze sobą jeszcze bardziej.

Kiedy unosi się na łokciu, po raz pierwszy ma dobry widok na twarz tej osoby.

To Castiel.

Wydaje z siebie dźwięk.

To wcale nie jest dziewczęcy pisk.

Wcale.

Nic a nic.

Castiel wygląda na niewzruszonego siłą płuc Sama — nie, do cholery, jego ogromnym przerażeniem, jego przerażającą grozą.

Sam próbuje wyplątać się, nie dotykając i nie patrząc, czy nie robi niczego niestosownego — nic _bardziej_ niestosownego niż dotychczas — z nagim aniołem.

Chce coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, kiedy słyszy trzask z pokoju obok i coś upadającego.

— Złaź ze mnie, przestań mnie dotykać, przysięgam na Boga…! — Dean jest wystarczająco głośny, by słyszeli go przez ścianę. Potem rozlega się inny głos, nie tak wyraźny, pomruk, którego Sam nie jest w stanie zrozumieć. Podąża za nim śmiech, który kończy się kolejnym trzaskiem. Coś uderza o podłogę. Dwa głośne łupnięcia, a potem jeszcze jedno, ostatnie.

Sam mruga, a potem patrzy na Castiela. Ten jest ciągle niepokojąco nagi, dlatego odwraca wzrok.

— Um, Cas?

— Tak, Sam?

Sam próbuje wymyślić, co powiedzieć.

Nie ma jednak okazji zabłysnąć, ponieważ słychać otwierane drzwi, a kilkanaście sekund później te od ich pokoju niemal wypadają z zawiasów.

Dean ma na sobie ledwie trzymające się na biodrach dżinsy i absolutnie nic więcej. I cokolwiek wściekłego zamierza powiedzieć, wchodząc, zmienia się to w zupełnie inną złość, gdy rejestruje, że Sam ukradł mu jego anioła.

— Co ty mu zrobiłeś?! — Dean mówi z wyrzutem, wskazując Castiela, który teraz siedzi sztywno, opierając się o zagłówek, nie zwracając uwagi na skromność oraz prześcieradło dramatycznie zwinięte na jego kolanach.

— Ja? Ja nic… — Sam rozgląda się dookoła. — Właściwie to nie wiem — przyznaje.

— Cas?

Castiel marszczy brwi zmieszany, jakby nie był pewien, dlaczego sytuacja zasługuje na tyle dramatyzmu. Ale Sam zauważa coś innego. Za ramieniem Deana o framugę drzwi opiera się archanioł Gabriel.

Sam unosi brew.

— Dean, czy ty…

— Nie — mówi Dean ostro.

— Tak — mówi powoli Gabriel, przeciągając sylaby. — Och, tak bardzo tak.

— Jedna pijana noc eksperymentalnego seksu — mówi przez zęby Dean. — To wszystko, czym to było.

— Nie to mówiłeś w nocy — protestuje Gabriel, a Sam nie sądzi, by dało się włożyć więcej podtekstu w jedną wypowiedź.

— Och mój Boże, zamknij się — mówi wściekle Dean i zasuwa swoje dżinsy z jakimś przerażeniem i pewną ostatecznością. — Nie jestem do końca przekonany, że nie użyłeś na mnie swojej anielskiej magii.

Gabriel wydaje z siebie dźwięk.

— Gdybym wiedział, jaki jesteś rozciągnięty, mógłbym to zrobić. Ale, o dziwo, nie mogę przypisać sobie tej jednej zasługi, wszystko należy do ciebie.

Dean piorunuje go teraz wzrokiem.

— Jeśli to nie była anielska magia, to co to było? — pyta ciekawie Sam, ponieważ nie pamięta, a potem marszczy brwi, sądząc, że może jednak coś pamięta. — Ach, cholera. To była tequila, prawda? — mówi z pewnego rodzaju zrozumieniem.

Twarz Deana wykręca się w niedowierzaniu.

— Nie, to niemożliwe, mieliśmy tylko piwo. Nie pozwoliłbym mu — wskazuje Castiela — pić tequili.

Sam wykrzywia twarz w minie mówiącej „bzdura”.

— W jakiś sposób w ciągu wieczora doszedłeś do wniosku, że jedyny sposób, aby ta noc była na pewno ciekawa, jest sięgnięcie po tequilę — oznajmia wszystkim Castiel. 

To dosyć obciążające dowody, skoro jest mało prawdopodobne, by ten robił sobie z nich jaja.

— Co ja mówiłem, Sam, na temat tego, co należy mi zrobić, gdy zaczynam wspominać o tequili? Poza tym, skąd ta cholerna tequila się wzięła?

Gabriel podnosi rękę.

Dean nie wygląda na zaskoczonego.

— Proszę, właśnie to wszystko twoja wina, psia krew!

— Dlaczego wszystko jest moją winą? — pyta zaciekawiony Gabriel.

Dean go ignoruje.

— Castiel mógł cię powstrzymać — stwierdza dobitnie Sam.

— Entuzjastyczne próby uprawiania ze mną seksu były bardzo rozpraszające — mówi Castiel Samowi, a on sobie tego nie wyobraża, nie wyobraża, absolutnie nie wyobraża.

— Sam! — Głos Deana to skomplikowana mieszanka złości, oskarżenia i zazdrości, że Samowi jest od niego aż niedobrze.

— Co, Sam, co?! Poważnie chcesz się tak bawić? Chcesz przejść przez rozmowę o tym, co robiłeś zeszłej nocy? Bo jestem cholernie pewny, że tego nie chcesz .

Gabriel chichocze.

— Przestań! — warczy Dean, nie patrząc na Gabriela. — Dobra, może masz rację, nie chcę myśleć, co on mi zrobił.

— Och, myślę, że oni doskonale wiedzą, co ci zrobiłem — mówi Gabriel pomocnym tonem, a Sam się na to krzywi, no bo no… No właśnie.

Dean odwraca się na tyle, by móc wskazać na niego z furią palcem.

— Ty! Ty masz się już nie odzywać!

Gabriel przewraca oczami, wyglądając na zdecydowanie zbyt ucieszonego całą sytuacją, ale posłusznie udaje zamykanie buzi na kłódkę i wyrzucanie kluczyka.

Dean rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu.

— Tak, tak, koniec oskarżenia, wszędzie dookoła anielskie fanboye… Cas, czy mógłbyś proszę założyć coś na siebie? — Castiel posłusznie zsuwa się z łóżka. — Nie, stary, zmieniam zdanie, zostań tam. Widziałem dziś dostatecznie dużo nagich aniołów. Wystarczy mi na całe życie.

Dean rzuca Gabrielowi ostatnie zdegustowane spojrzenie i wychodzi z pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Sam trwa spokojnie w miejscu jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę.

— Wydaje mi się, że przegapiłem dość ważną część podtekstu w czasie tej konwersacji — mówi ostrożnie Castiel.

— Dean jest zły, że uprawiałem z tobą seks — służy pomocą Sam. — Jest też zakłopotany i coś jakby przerażony tym, że sam uprawiał seks z Gabrielem.

Na końcu korytarza zatrzaskują się drzwi, a Dean i Gabriel wyraźnie odbywają kolejną, trochę mniej głośną, ale nie mniej wściekłą dyskusję, którą słyszą przez ścianę.

— Obawiam się, że dalej jestem zdezorientowany — mówi ostrożnie Castiel. — Chociaż z innych powodów.

Z tymi dezorientującymi słowami Castiel wymyka się z łózka. Sam traci tok myśli, gdziekolwiek by one wcześniej nie podążały, bo anioł jest szczuły i miękki, i nagi. Dociera do niego, że dotykał tej skóry w nocy, że zrobiłcoś więcej, o wiele więcej, niż tylko dotykał.

Trochę żałuje, że tego nie pamięta.

Po podejrzanie długiej ciszy, słyszą ciężki łomot za ścianą.

Castiel przechyla głowę na bok.

Następny odgłos to cichy protest, który brzmi na tyle niegrzecznie, by sugerować seks.

Oszołomiony Sam przez chwilę nie dowierza własnym uszom.

— Czy oni właśnie…?

Castiel wydaje się rozumieć niedokończone pytanie wystarczająco dobrze.

— Tak — mówi po prostu.

Sam decyduje, że to jest w pełni i całkowicie niesprawiedliwe.

Nienawidzi swojego życia.

Castiel wydaje cichy dźwięk, porzuca swoje ubrania i wraca na łóżko. Z powrotem odciąga prześcieradło i popycha Sama na wezgłowie, po czym wsuwa na jego kolana. Nagie uda otwierają się ponad Samem i on jest taki ciepły, taki ciężki i taki anielski, kiedy wyciąga głowę, by go pocałować.

Usta Castiela są niczym rozgrzany piec.

Sam decyduje, że nie ma kompletnie nic przeciwko temu.


End file.
